We Are
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sebuah kisah klasik mengenai kehidupan sekelompok manusia kurang beruntung. Cinta, persahabatan, dan keluarga mewarnai cerita ini. AU! SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, and SHIKAINO INSIDE! RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Sasuke. U & Hinata. H

**Warning:** AU, typo[s], garing, dll

**Note: **

Hai, hai! **Rei-no-otome**'s here! Gak kenal, ya? Saya emang gak terkenal. Ini salah-satu re-cycle fict lama Rei yang juga udah dihapus. Perbedaannya dari pair aja. Karena, Rei juga nyantumin judul yang sama dengan fict Rei tsb. Jadi, jangan bilang ini plagiat.

**Enjoy reading!**

**XxX**

**We Are**

**XxX**

Kota Hi adalah negara dengan pasokan profit yang besar. Inilah alasan mengapa negara ini berkembang cukup pesat. Dengan lahan industri di sana-sini, para arsitokrat saling buka usaha. Mencari laba di antara pencari laba yang lain. Bersaing dengan mengabaikan sekumpulan manusia yang kurang beruntung. Tidak seperti mereka.

Gang Konoha merupakan gang kumuh yang terletak di pinggir kota. Di sinilah sekumpulan manusia yang jauh dari kata beruntung tinggal bersama. Mulai dari para cacat, hingga manula renta berada di sini. Mengadu nasib sebagai gelandangan di tengah kejamnya kota besar. Mereka meraung, mengiba, setiap menit bahkan detik, meminta-Nya untuk membagi sedikit saja berkah agar mereka masih dapat meraup nafas gratis di dunia.

Gang Konoha pasca musim penghujan merupakan tempat yang dinilai tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Tanah becek, serta rawan dari banjir merupakan motif utama manusia kaya berpikir demikian. Tetapi, tentu saja pemikiran tersebut tidak sejalan dengan para penghuni Gang Konoha yang mau tak mau harus tetap berada di sana.

Segala kekurangan yang mereka miliki tak memungkinkan mereka untuk melamar pekerjaan bahkan untuk menjadi pesuruh sekalipun. Selain itu, kerasnya hati manusia nyatanya tidak membuat mereka buka mata untuk mengulurkan tangan pada sesamanya.

Inilah hidup, memang. Sebuah panggung sandiwara yang senantiasa membuka opera, babak demi babak. Selayaknya opera, setiap manusia diibaratkan sebagai para pemain opera yang memiliki peranannya masing-masing di muka bumi—panggung dari opera.

Hentakan dari sebelah kaki mungil berlari di sepanjang jalan yang terletak begitu dekat dengan Gang Konoha. Satu kakinya lagi tak dapat sang bocah gerakan dengan leluasa, membuat ia harus selalu membawa tongkat untuk membantunya pergi kesana-kemari.

Ia berlari dengan terengah-engah di tengah terik sinar mentari, tengah hari.

Satu tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah mangkuk berbahan plastik yang sudah kusam dengan bagian dasar yang mencembung ke atas.

Helaian rambut hitamnya berkibar ditiup hembusan angin. Matanya menatap fokus pada kios makanan di ujung jalan yang tampak ramai didatangi pembeli.

"Tuan Pedagang, sudikah Anda memberikan saya semangkuk sup? Keluarga saya kelaparan," pinta sang bocah dengan memelaskan dua _onyx_-nya.

Sang pedagang berperut buncit menatap jijik pada sang bocah yang nampak begitu dekil dengan pakaian yang compang-camping di beberapa bagian.

Sembari mengibaskan tangannya, sang pedagang berseru,"Aku berjualan untuk memperoleh untung, Nak! Jangan seenaknya meminta-minta seperti ini! Pergilah! Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan secara cuma-cuma untukmu!"

Raut sang bocah lalu menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Ia tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada "keluarganya" di "rumah". Ia tahu, mereka bukanlah "keluarga" yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya bertemu dengan penghuni Konoha ketika ia terpisah dengan Sang Ayah yang sedang berlibur ke kota Hi beberapa tahun silam. Sebuah kebetulan yang layaknya permainan sang takdir.

Ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan apa yang sang takdir suguhkan padanya. Ia memang anak yang malang sedari kecil. Kecacatan pada kakinya membuat Sang Ayah enggan mengenalkannya pada tetangga. Malu, persepsinya.

Sang bocah hanya pasrah. Hingga ia bertemu dengan penghuni Konoha yang mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tidak keberatan ia hidup sengsara macam begini. Ada hal tak ternilai yang berhasil ia peroleh setelah sekian lama berdoa. Yakni, keharmonisan sebuah keluarga.

Sasuke, itulah dirinya.

Lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha. Ego serta harga diri Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi membuat mereka dengan tega membuangnya di tempat penangkaran manusia kurang beruntung.

Buktinya, tak pernah ada sayembara perihal pencarian seorang Uchiha yang hilang. Intinya, tak ada yang mencarinya. Tak ada yang membutuhkannya.

Tidak ada, kecuali keluarga barunya di Gang Konoha. Disimpannya dengan rapat marga tersebut. Tak perlulah "keluarganya" tahu. Tidak perlu, ia rasa.

Kembali pada Sasuke. Betapa bersalah ia rasa jika ia tidak berhasil membawa makanan barang sesuap. Ada anak sebaya, serta manula yang menantinya di rumah untuk dapat mengisi perut.

Sasuke lantas tak menyerah, ia kembali menyusuri Gang Konoha, berharap ada seorang golongan ningrat bersahaja yang mau membagi harta untuknya.

Hampir tiga jam ia berjalan dan hanya kenihilan yang didapatnya.

Berkali-kali ia diusir lantaran dianggap mengganggu dengan penampilannya yang lusuh. Berkali-kali ia diacungi pisau oleh para pedagang yang merasa terusik, dan berkali-kali itu pulalah ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena belum juga mendapat panganan.

Sore menjelang, menyuguhkan penorama indah dengan hiasan lembayung senja serta guratan warna merah pilu di angkasa.

Puluhan burung bermigrasi, para binatang malam bermunculan membunyikan paduan melodi.

Seharian sudah ia mengitari Kota Hi. Lelah telah membuat langkahnya kian melambat.

Sasuke menatap angkasa nun jauh di atas sana dengan pandangan hampa. Haruskah ia berkata pada "keluarganya" jika hari ini mereka harus membiarkan cacing di perut mereka berteriak?

Bagaimana dengan Nenek Tsunade yang sudah renta? Bagaimana dengan Bibi Kurenai yang tengah mengandung? Bagaimana dengan Ino, dan Sakura, juga Shikamaru?

Tegakah ia membiarkan "keluarganya" menahan dahaga?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Sasuke mulai merasa pusing. Tentu saja, ia telah berjalan jauh tanpa ada pasokan energi. Itu telah lebih dari cukup membuat staminanya terkuras habis.

Di tengah kesadaran yang semakin tipis, sepasang tangan terulur di depan wajahnya.

Tangan berwarna putih yang bagaikan kapas.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya.

Ah, suara yang merdu itu. Apakah itu yang disebut suara bidadari?

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah berbaik hati memberinya panganan berupa sup hangat.

_Onyx_ dan lavender berpantul dalam dua pasang bingkai lensa yang bercahaya, namun juga redup.

Sasuke mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk membungkuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih.

"Kau tampak kelelahan, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berterimakasih."

Sasuke terpana, di antara sekian banyaknya manusia. Oh, Tuhan. Betapa gadis di hadapannya ini begitu santun.

Bukan hanya dari sikapnya, ucapannya pun sopan. Benar-benar cerminan gadis terpelajar.

"Nona Hinata," seorang Maid dengan rambut _short-shaggy_ menghampirinya dengan nafas menderu.

'Hinata?'...nama yang cantik...

Sang gadis bernama Hinata berbalik, rambut panjang indigo-nya terkibas lembut seiring dengan _gesture_ tubuhnya.

"Shizune-san."

Sang Maid menarik nafas lega,"Anda darimana saja? Seluruh penghuni kediaman mencari Anda."

Hinata menunjukkan air muka tak enak hati,"Maafkan aku. Jika demikian, mari segera kembali, Shizune-san."

Sebelum berjalan pergi Hinata mengangguk pamit pada sosok Sasuke yang masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang, hari sudah petang. Saya permisi dulu."

Sang gadis pun menjauh. Menyisakan bayangan semu yang tak pernah lenyap dari benak Sasuke.

**XxX**

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri "keluarganya" yang tengah bercengkerama di bawah tenda dengan aksen lubang sana-sini. Tenda yang niscaya tak sanggup melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan.

Mereka menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan suka-cita. Sasuke menatap keluarganya penuh haru. Setelah seharian, akhirnya ia mendapat semangkuk sup hangat.

Ia membagikan porsi sup tersebut secara adil. Keluarga Gang Konoha makan dengan lahap. Kentara sekali jika mereka memang sangat lapar.

Sasuke memandangi mangkuk yang kini telah kosong melompong. Ah, ia lupa menyisakan bagian untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tak apalah. Yang penting "keluarganya" merasa senang, dan cukup kenyang.

Sakura, sang gadis kecil dengan rambut serupa bunga musim semi melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Gadis yang seorang tuna rungu ini tersenyum, barangkali ia ingin mengajak Sasuke makan bersama dengannya.

Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura dengan ramah. Dilihatnya kemudian Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura dan mengajak sang gadis mengobrol.

Naruto sendiri adalah seorang amnesia yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Meski demikian, Naruto tak pernah mengamuk atau mengacau di sana. Menurut Kurenai yang pertama kali menemukan Naruto, Naruto adalah seorang anak yang diculik dan dijual oleh makelar sindikat perdagangan manusia. Naruto berhasil kabur, dan disembunyikan Kurenai di Gang Konoha yang tak tersentuh tangan para manusia melankolis.

Kelihatannya, Naruto mendapat perlakuan buruk selama ia berada di tempat penampungan anak, sehingga menyebabkan mentalnya cacat sepenuhnya.

Tetapi, Naruto tetaplah anak yang baik. Meski, meracau tidak karuan pada Sakura yang tidak dapat bicara, Naruto selalu menabur mood pada penghuni Gang Konoha dengan tawanya yang seakan berbenih kebahagiaan.

Di sudut tenda, terlihat Shikamaru yang tengah menyuapi Nenek Tsunade. Shikamaru adalah seorang anak yang memiliki cacat di kedua kakinya, dua kakinya sama-sekali tidak dapat digerakan alias tidak memiliki energi. Demikian halnya dengan anak lain, ia ditemukan oleh para dewasa di Gang Konoha.

Sasuke beruntung, Kurenai menghampiri dan dengan senang hati memberinya seporsi sup. Cukup mengenyangkan, dan terasa lezat di lidah.

Sementara anak lain makan dengan hangat, ada seorang gadis kecil yang justru termenung tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Ino. Seorang gadis cantik yang mengalami trauma setelah keluarganya dibantai oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Ino-chan," Sasuke menepuk pundak Ino, pelan.

Diam, Ino tak merespon apa-apa. Hanya ada gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah, Ibu...," berulang-ulang, Ino mengucapkan deretan nama orang yang ia sayangi.

Ironis memang. Ino yang merupakan seorang gadis kecil serba berbakat yang pernah Sasuke lihat di panggung opera, kini menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang begitu rapuh.

Tak ada lagi produser yang menawarinya pelbagai pekerjaan seperti dulu. Semuanya hancur dalam sekejap mata.

Dan itu pasti terlalu berat untuk Ino hadapi sendirian.

"Ino," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino, membuat gadis kecil pirang itu membelalak.

"Sa-su-ke..."

"Kau boleh bersedih sebagaimana yang kau inginkan. Akan tetapi, ingatlah, berkubang dalam sebuah masalah terlalu lama hanya akan membuat kebahagiaanmu tak terasa. Cobalah berpikir optimis dengan berpikir bahwa esok pasti menyenangkan. Percayalah! Ada kami di sini yang selalu bersamamu. Ada aku, Sakura, Naruto, Bibi, Nenek, dan...Shikamaru..."

Mendengar nama "Shikamaru", mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Secepat kilat ia berlari mendekap sang bocah yang telah usai menyuapi Nenek Tsunade itu.

"Shikamaru," Ino merengek.

Shikamaru menyambut tangisan Ino dengan sebuah elusan lembut di kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

'Tak hanya persahabatan dan kekeluargaan, di sini pun ternyata ada unsur cinta.'

**XxX**

Malam hari, angin dingin menusuk tulang. Membuat para penghuni Konoha saling merapat, dan mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan selapis kain tipis yang bahkan tak cukup menyelimuti tubuh mereka sepenuhnya.

Sasuke yang tampak kedinginan merasa tak nyenyak. Ia terbangun, dan memandangi "keluarganya" yang tengah terlelap dalam kelonan sang bunga tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Saat tidur, raut mereka begitu tenang. Bagaikan kehilangan beban berat yang sedari dulu mereka pikul di pundak mereka.

Bangkit, Sasuke berjalan pergi. Merasa iba melihat selimut yang robek sana-sini hingga tak sanggup menghangatkan "keluarganya", Sasuke berinisiatif mencari kain perca untuk ia gabungkan hingga menjadi sebuah selimut tebal.

Tetapi, sebelum itu pendengaran Sasuke diusik dengan suara dentuman yang terdengar dari arah Utara. Tepatnya pusat dari Kota Hi.

Setelahnya, asap tebal berkerubung di udara. Meski samar karena tertutup langit kelam, Sasuke yang biasa berada dalam kegelapan dapat melihatnya.

"SEMUANYA, SELAMATKAN DIRI! KOTA SEBELAH TELAH MELEDAKAN KANTOR KOTA! PERANG AKAN TERJADI!" Seorang pria berjanggut berteriak histeris, mengagetkan para penghuni Kota Hi.

Para penduduk panik, mereka berlarian tak tentu arah, mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

Na'as, ledakan beruntun membuat suasana kian mericuh. Belum, suara tembakan yang terdengar di sana-sini.

Sasuke bergegas membangunkan penghuni Konoha yang terlelap. Sontak saja semua penghuni Konoha bangun.

Situasi bertambah tidak kondusif, dengan bunyi dentuman dahsyat yang menghancurkan seperempat kota.

Penghuni Konoha saling merapat. Takut, tegang, dan bingung.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir tenang. Bersyukur ia memiliki Shikamaru yang punya otak encer.

Dengan dibantu sebatang tongkat dan pasir, Shikamaru membuat daftar kelompok.

Ya, mereka akan bercerai-berai di sini. Karena, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka pergi secara berkelompok.

Shikamaru membagi kelompok secara rata. Shikamaru, Kurenai, dan Ino berada dalam kelompok A. Sedangkan, Sakura, Naruto, dan Tsunade ada dalam kelompok B.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus memilih masuk ke kelompok mana. Ia merasa tak adil jika hanya memilih satu kelompok saja.

"Aku akan pergi sendirian!" Putusnya di hadapan penghuni Gang Konoha.

Sebuah putusan dari Sasuke mengundang kontoversi di antara "keluarganya". Sasuke adalah _leader_ cilik yang telah banyak berjasa. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan Sasuke pergi sendirian. Itu amat berbahaya!

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencari pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya. Dan, memang, itulah pilihan yang terbaik.

Hinata.

Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Manusia pertama yang menolong Sasuke tanpa pamrih. Selama ini, ia mendapat makan dari mengais makanan di tempat sampah, atau mencuri. Setelah mendapat nasehat agar tidak mencuri, ia hanya mendapat makanan dari tempat sampah. Itu pun harus berebut terlebih dahulu dengan hewan liar. Para ningrat serakah tak pernah mau berbagi dengan kaum melarat layaknya mereka.

Dari sekian manusia picik, Sasuke menemukan satu manusia yang berbeda. Manusia yang bagaikan bintang kejora yang terselip di antara sekian banyaknya bintang yang berkelip di langit.

Jujur, Sasuke merasa cemas dengan Hinata. Sebuah pertemuan tak jadi problema. Sasuke jatuh cinta pada sang gadis lavender itu pada pandangan pertama, dan itu akan jadi tonggak untuknya mencari sang gadis kecil agar ia bisa memastikan keadaan Hinata di tengah kekacauan ini.

Semua penghuni Konoha berpelukan. Rasa sedih jelas ada, namun rasa takut jauh lebih besar.

Suasana mencekam ini melatari perpisahan mereka.

Dengan orkestra jeritan dan tembakan, mereka berlari terpisah.

Gang Konoha yang bertahun-tahun mereka tinggali, keluarga yang mereka dapat, semua itu harus mereka lepas, kini. Tak rela, memang. Tapi, inilah takdir.

Sasuke berlari sendirian, kemudian. Merunduk, meloncat, dan bersembunyi acap kali berpapasan dengan musuh bukanlah hal mudah jika kau hanya mengandalkan sebelah kakimu untuk bergerak.

Sasuke menyernyit begitu berada di antara gelimangan mayat. Begitu mudahkah seorang manusia menghilangkan nyawa sesamanya seperti ini?

Kejam. Tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Tidak!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

'Suara itu! Hinata!'

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Sang Hyuuga yang berada dalam tawanan musuh.

Sosok yang kemarin Sasuke dapati begitu anggun dan bersih, kini begitu berantakan dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke geram, dihampirinya musuh dengan gagah berani. Dilancarkannya pukulan bertubi-tubi. Namun, jelas, Sasuke kalah jauh dari sang musuh yang berperawakan besar.

Sasuke terlempar menubruk dinding.

Sasuke tak patah arang. Usai menyeka darah segar yang mengalir di celah bibirnya, ia kembali menghadang musuh. Tak sendiri, karena seorang pria dan seorang bocah sebayanya—dengan warna mata lavender—telah berdiri di sampingnya. Tiga lawan satu. Jelas Sasuke dan dua orang asing itu menang.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan membawanya menjauhi Hi bersama dengan dua orang lainnya, dan tak lupa, para penduduk Hi.

Tragedi berdarah ini menjadi tragedi Hi. Momentum yang keberadaannya diperingati setiap tahun.

**XxX**

11 tahun kemudian.

**XxX**

Pusat negara Suna, Kota Hi. Dinamakan demikian untuk mengenang tragedi Hi beberapa tahun silam. Di kota inilah pusat dari Suna ada. Yakni, Konoha. Sebuah pusat kota yang dipenuhi anak muda sebagai sebuah tempat dengan _fashion_ terbarunya.

Konoha kini bukanlah nama sebuah gang kumuh di pinggiran kota. Konoha kini adalah tempat para konglomerat berbudi tinggal.

Inilah perkembangan zaman. Inilah revolusi. Perubahan.

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA berwarna putih dengan dasi pita hitam, serta rok hitam, berlari mengejar seorang pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

Begitu sejajar dengan sang pemuda, sang gadis menarik nafas panjang.

"Jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu!"

"Kau ini! Siapa suruh piket terlebih dahulu!"

Gemas dengan perkataan sang pemuda, sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan hiasan bandana merah ini mencubit pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak semalas kau, Bodoh!" Semprotnya.

Sang pemuda meringis,"Auw! Sakit, Sakura-chan!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berlari,"Dasar Naruto bodoh! Kejar aku kalau kau mau membalas!"

Dua muda-mudi itu pun berlari dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, layar TV yang ada pada sebuah Mall yang tak jauh dari sana tengah menampilkan sebuah tayangan. Tayangan berita selebriti. Di layar itu nampak seorang gadis berambut cepol dengan seragam khas pembaca berita.

"Inilah film terlaris abad ini. Dengan dibintangi oleh seorang diva cantik bernama Ino, film ini berhasil memperoleh banyak Award. Kini, di samping saya telah hadir sang bintang yang kini tengah digandrungi peminat film Suna. Silahkan, Ino-san."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan dandanan yang tak berlebihan menghiasi layar TV ukuran raksasa itu.

"Selamat sore, Pemirsa. Saya Ino-san. Saya akan berusaha menampilkan performa terbaik untuk film ini! Saya pun akan..."

**XxX**

Angin berhembus kencang, _setting _beralih pada sebuah kantor detektif yang diramaikan oleh para pencari jasa.

Seorang pemuda cerdas namun pemalas duduk berleha-leha di kursinya, sementara para asistennya sibuk menyanggupi permintaan klien.

Sang Kepala Detektif menghisap sebatang rokok sembari menatap selembar foto aktris cantik yang kini namanya tengah melambung tinggi.

Barus saja hendak berkhayal ke dunianya, suara sang asisten mengejutkannya.

"Kepala Detektif Shikamaru, tadi saya menerima telepon dari Ino-san. Katanya ia akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi."

"Baik, laporan diterima. Terimakasih."

"Ya!"

Wajah Kepala Detektif muda itu mendadak cerah. Ditatapnya selembar foto itu dengan senyuman lebar.

'Ino...'

**XxX**

_Setting_ kembali beralih pada sebuah rumah besar di Konoha. Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari terburu-buru ke dalam rumah, bocah itu berlari sembari menyeret Sang Ayah yang nampak kelimpungan menghadapi sang anak seorang diri.

"Ibuuu!" Sang anak berteriak. Spontan membuat sang ibu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Raima, ada apa?" Ibu muda itu tersenyum menatap anaknya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ayah mau mengajak kita ke Taman Bermain, Bu!"

Sang Ibu ikut menatap suaminya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah itu, Asuma?"

Sang Suami garuk-garuk kepala. Malu dan canggung, itulah yang tengah ia rasakan.

Tapi, ia kini bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia seorang ayah dan seorang suami sekarang.

Dengan terbata ia mengiyakan,"I-itu benar, Kurenai."

Ibu-anak itu pun segera melonjak gembira.

"Horeee!"

**XxX**

Hidup bagai ulat-kepompong-kupu-kupu. Awalnya kita punya hidup demikian, tapi, setelah ditempa dan mendapat penggubahan, kita lalu berubah menjadi sosok baru yang tidak terduga.

Bisa saja seekor ulat buruk rupa menjadi seekor kupu-kupu elok dengan sayap rupawan.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Semua impian, semua harapan, dan masa depan yang ada dalam genggaman bisa tercapai.

**XxX**

Semua penghuni Konoha demikian halnya. Tak pernah terduga oleh mereka bahwa mereka akan seperti sekarang.

Mendapat orang tua angkat, Sakura memperoleh pengobatan yang lalu menyembuhkan kecacatannya. Dalam beberapa bulan terapi, ia pun telah menguasai bahasa dan bicara seperti layaknya orang normal.

Naruto. Bertemu dengan Sang Ayah, Minato Namikaze, merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang bak durian runtuh.

Sang ayah yang ternyata pengusaha kaya memang telah mencari-carinya selama ini. Pasca bertemu, segala terapi Naruto jalani hingga ia bisa kembali normal seperti sekarang.

Orang tua Naruto dan orang tua angkat Sakura pun diam-diam telah menjodohkan keduanya.

Kebersamaan keduanya seperti sedia kala—tinggal bersama—akan terwujud.

Ino. Diselamatkan oleh seorang produser merupakan takdir yang membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang dulu telah lenyap dari hidupnya.

Ia menjadi anak adopsi dari sang produser dan kembali menjajal kemampuannya di dunia _entertain_.

Shikamaru demikian. Sang orang tua yang nyatanya seorang kepala polisi Suna membuat Shikamaru tak perlu menderita karena memiliki kelainan. Sang orang tua tak pernah tanggung dalam mengobati anaknya. Alhasil, kursi sebagai Kepala Detektif berhasil ia duduki.

Rasa cinta keduanya pun tak pernah pudar. Keamanan dalam dunia aktris membuat mereka kerap bertemu di hari senggang.

Kurenai. Ia selalu berdoa dalam hati jikalau ia ingin kembali merajut kasih dengan sang suami yang dengan tega menceraikannya dahulu.

Kekacauan Hi membuatnya bertemu dengan sang suami yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya terdahulu. Dimulai dari hidup susah bersama, rumah tangga kembali mereka jalin. Awal yang baik tatkala keuntungan berhasil mereka raup dari hasil dagang mereka. Kesuksesan ada di depan mata, dengan anak mereka pula. Raima.

Tsunade. Meski tak diceritakan, kini, ia telah hidup bersama rekan-rekannya di panti jompo. Apalah dia, dia kini hanya seorang yang renta. Menunggu waktu bersama sesamanya merupakan pilihan yang baik. Dengan cucu-cucu yang berhasil ia jumpai berkat koneksi panti jompo yang kuat.

Ajaib, bukan? Tak terduga, tak disangka, hidup mereka menjadi begitu bahagia.

Tunggu dulu, masih ada sebuah cerita yang layar sandiwaranya belum terkembang.

Yang kini akan disuguhkan untuk kalian semua.

**XxX**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih seputih pahatan patung Athena tengah berkutat dengan _i_**-**_pad_ di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _i-pad_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada di layar _laptop_-nya.

Posisi sebagai Direktur Uchiha Corp. rupanya membuat ia hanya punya waktu luang barang sebentar. Belum juga menghirup udara segar, sang sekretaris telah datang dengan sekumpulan dokumen perusahaan yang harus ia tandatangani segera...

"Pak Direktur, Direktur Hyuuga telah menunggu di _lobby_."

Direktur muda itu langsung beranjak dari bangkunya. Ah, benar juga. Hari ini, 'kan, hari spesialnya.

Sasuke berlari di koridor, membuat para bawahan spontan merapat ke dinding, takut-takut ditabrak sang atasan.

Sasuke turun ke_ lobby_ dengan wajah sumringah yang membuat semua kaum Hawa bisa mimisan seketika.

Sementara itu, Sang Direktur Hyuuga telah menantinya. Disambutnya Sang Uchiha dengan senyuman manis.

"Sasuke, bukankah hari ini kita janji untuk pergi bertamasya ke Taman Bermain?" Sang Hyuuga menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

Bukannya mengangguk atau apa, Sasuke yang ditenggelamkan rasa rindu akan Sang Hyuuga langsung menariknya masuk ke mobil.

Euphoria yang membuat para staff tercengang-cengang.

Dua Direktur yang layaknya anak kecil.

**XxX**

Inilah mereka berdua, pengantin muda yang baru mendayung bahtera hidup setahun yang lalu.

Tepat di hari ini, hari perayaan setahun mereka dan juga peringatan Tragedi Hi.

Sasuke. Memang sikap pantang menyerah semi ambisius yang ia miliki lah yang menghantarkannya pada gerbang kebahagiaan, kini.

Mulanya, ia bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga sebagai seorang penjaga, menjaga Sang Putri—dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan yang pernah ia kerjakan.

Setelahnya, berkat Sang Putri yang merajuk pada Sang Ayah, Sasuke berhasil mendapat pengobatan yang kini membuatnya bisa berlari dengan kedua kaki.

Dari pesuruh, kemudian ia menjadi seorang Wakil Direktur Hyuuga. Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Direktur Hyuuga jelas mengundang kontoversi. Dari situlah Fugaku—Ayah dari Sasuke—menyambut Sasuke kembali pada genggaman Uchiha. Sasuke tak keberatan. Meski tahu Sang Ayah tidaklah dengan tulus menerimanya, ia telah punya penopang yang membuat ia bertahan pada kungkungan nama "Uchiha". Yakni, sang kekasih, Hinata Hyuuga.

Pesatnya perkembangan Sasuke dalam mengolah Perusahaan tidak bisa tidak membuat Fugaku tergelitik untuk memposisikan Sasuke sebagai Direktur perusahaan, menggantikan Itachi yang kini tinggal di luar negeri.

Hidup yang indah manakala dua perusahaan raksasa tersebut disatukan dengan tali cinta di antara Direkturnya.

Hal ini langsung disambut depresi perusahaan lain. Rajanya perusahaan dan Ratunya perusahaan bersatu? Apa jadinya dunia bisnis?

**XxX**

Taman Bermain di hari biasa tidaklah penuh sesak macam hari liburan. Nuansa hitam merah mengisi pemandangan. Beberapa pasangan, anak-anak, hingga dewasa ada di sana. Sekedar mencari hiburan di peliknya kehidupan.

Sebuah _Mercedes_ terbaru nan mewah yang terpakir di antara mobil-mobil biasa jelas menarik perhatian. Apalagi saat Empunya keluar dari dalam mobil. Benar-benar bak sepasang tuan puteri dan pangeran!

Dua tangan yang saling bergandengan menandakan seberapa jauh hubungan mereka. Kesimpulan diambil, dan hal tersebut membuat para laki-laki maupun perempuan gigit jari. Siapa tak mau punya kekasih tampan atau cantik macam mereka berdua? Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Menaiki komedi putar bukan pilihan buruk sekalipun umur sudah mencapai hampir kepala dua.

Setidaknya itu hal romantis.

Andai saja takdir berbaik hati, maka akan ada reuni yang harusnya terjadi saat itu.

Bayangkan saja? Komedi putar pertama diisi oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang asik menikmati eskrim di bawah sinar senja temaram. Komedi putar kedua diisi satu keluarga yang begitu tampak keharmonisannya. Siapa lagi? Pastilah itu Kurenai, Asuma, dan Raima. Komedi putar ketiga diisi Shikamaru dan Ino yang saling cubit dan melempar tawa.

Sementara itu di komedi keempat;

Sasuke dengan manja menempelkan kepalanya di punggung sang isteri, menghirup parfum _De Aulet_ yang Hinata semprotkan di tubuhnya.

"Hari ini hari peringatan Kota Hi..."

"Iya. Kau tahu, Hinata? Tak pernah kusangka hidupku akan seperti ini."

"Inilah takdir."

"Ya," Sasuke mempertemukan wajah Hinata dan wajahnya, jarak kian menipis di antara mereka,"inilah takdir..."

**XxX**

**FIN**

**XxX**

**OMAKE**

Komedi putar masih berjalan, dan sepasang suami-isteri ini masih tenggelam dalam romantisme mereka.

Iseng, Ino yang berada di komedi putar keempat menengok ke belakang, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat kontan saja membuat ia berhenti mencubiti Shikamaru.

Heran, Shikamaru ikut melongok apa yang Ino lihat.

Mulut Shikamaru terbuka. Rambut yang khas, wajah itu, semuanya tidak asing lagi untuknya dan Ino.

"SASUKE?" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Nama "Sasuke" lalu menarik perhatian Sakura, Naruto, dan Kurenai. Ya, itu adalah nama "keluarga" mereka. Dulu hingga sekarang.

Lucu, penghuni Konoha saling temu pandang dalam raut muka tercengang-cengang.

Tersadar akan konyolnya reuni mereka, semua penghuni Konoha tertawa. Kehangatan itu, kembali terasa. Benar-benar membuat rindu.

Reuni itu pun lalu ditutup dengan rencana mengunjungi Momentum Kota Hi, esok hari.

**XxX**

Gang Konoha kini hanya berupa gang yang telah terkubur dengan reruntuhan bangunan momentum tragedi beberapa tahun silam.

Namun, kenangan di Gang Konoha tak akan pernah terkubur sekalipun dimakan waktu.

Para "penghuni Gang Konoha" pun berderet di depan tempat tinggal mereka dahulu.

Beberapa di antaranya tak kuasa menitikkan air mata meluapkan rasa haru tatkala kenangan terdahulu kembali berkelebat dalam memori mereka.

Kurenai mendekap suami dan anaknya, Sakura memeluk Naruto, Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada Shikamaru, sementara Sasuke berlutut di hadapan gang itu. Hinata yang memang tak tahu perihal kehidupan di Gang Konoha hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Sesekali ia membisikkan kata-kata untuk suami tercintanya.

**XxX**

"Ada kenangan yang tak hilang, ada suatu tempat yang tak akan usang dalam angan."

**XxX**

_Adakah tempat yang kau anggap berharga dalam hidupmu?_

**FIN **

**XXXxXXX**

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

**Abal? Ember...**

**But, don't mind to,**

**REVIEW**

**II**

**V**


End file.
